Die to Live Again
by khatrina
Summary: Anne is Edward s mate,but Alice with her vision of Bella coming into their world changes everything,Anne is forced to leave to live with ARO!.what happens when she returns to help them to kill Victoria and finds out why she had to go being so poweful now


**Her father gave me a candy bar**

**APV**

He believed me, It was so easy to believe that I had been in arms that were not his, he was so blinded by Bella´s love that he actually wanted to believe that, even before I told him, I saw that in his mind, after I said to him what I actually saw in her mind, he wanted me to be the whore and her to be the saint.

Silly, silly Edward, I had always loved my selfish Edward. But surprised as I was for it, I wasn't glad that she was actually cheating on him, she had saw him (the Jacob guy), just this morning, in her Edward will have his punishment.

I wanted to be glad, I wished with all my soul- if I had one- to be happy, to be really glad knowing that she was making fun of his love, but I wasn't, I remembered all those night that I had spent crying and screaming, killing just to forget about the pain of the betrayal, and now it was in my hand to make him feel that way, damn me! nothing farther of my intentions, how could I?, in the other hand, that I was afraid of the most, the wounded beast the lived in me, it was fighting for me to show him, show him that I wasn't lying about that, show him even that it wasn't a one night thing, but no, I was trying to correct the mistake of telling him in the first place not trying to make it worst.

It was killing me, I had to see him again, I had to make sure that he was not suspicious about his Bella, after that I will go talk to her, I will tell her that I knew their secret and I will ask her to stop, No! I will demand her to stop, or I will reveal the true to the Cullens. Should I go now? Yes, the sooner, the better, because there is not thing that grow faster than the doubt, they are together right now, I will wait for him outside and then I will talk to her. Let's do it before I change my mind.

I ran, smiling about myself, way to go Anne, maybe tomorrow you should ask him to be their maid of honor- ha!!- when I got there, they were making out- Perfect!- I knew he will be getting out from the door, odd- but I will go wait there, perhaps from there I would not hear them- Yeah right Anne, like you were a human, a few feet would not make any difference.

I walked in human speed- because it was a man in there, a man who wasn't happy about Edward being in her room- he and I both- I stood beside Edward´s Volvo- who is this man? Chief Swan? That is all I could get from Edward´s thoughts- hormones!- what if he comes ask me? I should know him, I had to read Bella's mind looking for some more information even when I didn't want to, for several reasons, one, the less I knew about her affair the better, and two, It wouldn't really help being mad out of jealousy, and if I see what she was doing with Edward that is how I was going to be, so that wasn't a possibility - Hello Chief! Good night- he looked at me puzzled, thinking, trying to remember where did he knew me from- I hope you don't mind, I am waiting for my brother- he was even more upset now, he knew me from a family portrait, well, the old me, the good Anne, that´s how he thought about me "a good kid" like the rest of my brothers and sisters, the next words in his mind…- in this cold? Is he insane?- not good- Oh no, he doesn't know I am in here, I just need a ride home-pain- he was so concerned about me, what a sweet man- please come inside, they will be down stairs soon- in that moment he started to think about Edward how he had hated him and how he kind of love him, because even when he got her so depressed, he was also the one who had made her so happy lately- this man was such a good father, nothing to do with mine. And one thing was for sure he would never throw her daughter out like my other father had done with me.

I manage to stay outside asking stupid questions about the awful red truck that was trying to get fixed- So, tell me kiddo-he started with his eyes in the machine- how is your father?- I really didn't want to talk about it, or that was what I thought because before I could stop myself…- well, he is ok, I guess, we are not really talking to one another right now- why in God's name am I talking about this with her father?- having troubles ah?- what a lovely accent- I kind of figured, you look sad, like Bells, when you guys left- really?- This was unbelievable, now we do even have some stuff in common- I was about to talk when he interrupted me- actually I hadn't see you around here before-I could have lie to him, make him believe that he knew me us much as he did know Alice, but I just couldn't make myself lie to him- Well, that is the problem- wait, did I say that out loud?-great, now I DO have to deceive this good man- yeah, well he send me away, a few years ago- that wasn't a lie, he seemed confused- really? That doesn't sound like Carlisle at all, were you having problems in town?- yes, I was planning to kill your beloved daughter- no Chief , I wasn't having any problems, they, I mean, my family were having a big problem- I said this pointing at me- I was their problem- he was kind of mad now, he wasn't only sweet he was protective, no wonder why he and Carlisle are friends - you are not a problem sweetie, a kid like you? I will call you a bliss- saying this he patted my shoulder, I am quite sure he was feeling embarrased for using that endearment with me, and then he put himself together and say- well kiddo, if you ever wanna talk, you know where to find me- I smiled back at him, my tears were purring down, how is that this man can show all this affection to me? And the ones I thought about like my father didn't? - Thank you sir- and hugged him just like that, out of nowhere, get it together Anne, this is not your father (but how I wished he was)- I´m sorry sir- I said when I found that he was uncomfortable- don't be kiddo, I am not.

Edward was in the door, kissing her goodbye, she waved at me, and I did it back trying not to show how broken I was in that moment, when Charlie closed the door and both went upstairs, I still was in the same spot where I was when I hugged the Chief .

He was looking at me, puzzled, scared, I could see my own image in his mind, I looked really odd, looking down, like a sobbing 4 year old, trying to put myself together, but it was too much pain, repressed for too long, I had forgotten what I came here in the first place, and that made me want to cry even harder, suddenly all the pain had came back all together in one big punch, but the fist didn't came from Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme or any other of my family of traitors, it was his, Chief Swan´s, with all this tenderness he had manage to broke me into a pathetic bag of memories and pain, memories of a good kid I could had been, and pain for her lost. I reached up for Edward´s hand with my right and hold to my chest with my left, this was a very strong physical pain- Edward?- yes Anne- he responded already with my hand between his- can you hug me?-that was it, no good could come from this amount of pathetic weakness, of course he did without delay, and of course I was crying even more profusely now, my body was actually shaking- Edward please help me, I.. I can't, please I just want to forget- I started to respond my own sentences, help you to what? You can't what? And forget Anne? Really? What for? So they can destroy you again?, but even for that it was too late, the wounded beast was buried deep down covered in this mug made out of pain and tears, the bad news? The beast wasn't the only one being drowned for it. I let my mind go accidentally, and now I wasn't just fighting with my pain. He carried me to the car and drove to the Cullen's, I tried to fight but I was to soaped in pain, I was in his arms again, next thing I know, I am feeling Better- hello Jasper- Hello Anny- more tear came when I hear that, the way he used to call me all the time, the endearment that I had missed the most, because it came from him, so serious, so adult, my Jasper, he touched my hand and with it I took his, I realize that my eyes were still closed, I just didn't want to open it yet.

It felt, oh so well to be back in the house that had been my home once, to hear those voices, I knew that they were talking about me, but I didn't want to know, I wanted to be in here with my Jazz, oh God, how I love them all, the hours past and we were now hugging in my old bed, it was hard for both to be like this, we kind of make a vicious circle feeling our pain reflect in the other, soon it became exosting, one of us should leave, we knew that, but no one could find the straight to brake the embrace- hey kid, I have to go just for a minute- I knew, I had seen it – yes sure I said, letting his hand go, when he left I felt empty.

When I was going to stand up Edward walked in, he looked so sad, the pain was so unbelievable present, but silly Edward was trying to hide it- Hi baby, how are you doing?- I felt so small when he said those words- I am fine, I don't know why are you making such a fuss- he read my mind- not you are not going anywhere- you belong to this house, and you are not leaving us any more- I hate the pity- you wanna bet?-he hugged me and rock me from side to side like he was trying to make a baby sleep, at least for the day ok?

I agreed, I will give myself this, this will be my candy bar of weakness and in his arms I started to think in that day when my perfect life became in this mess.

**EPV**

When I was close to the Swan residence I realize that I had to let Charlie know that I was there, thanks to my previous encounter with Anne I wasn't in complete control of myself, I knocked the door, two minutes later he opened it- Hello Edward, is not a little too late for visits?- he hasn't forgave me completely yet- Yes Chief I know it is but I will be out of town for a couple of days and Bella and I really need to talk about something important- she was in the door now- Dad please, just two hours, we are getting married in a few months- no Bella, don't tell him that! I had to say something- please, we will leave the door open- Bella looked at me with wide eyes- ok- he said, no too happy about it, Bella wasn't happy either.

Edward what happened? Alice is not answering her phone- I forgot about that, good thing Alice can see my choices- everything is all right- we were talking about Anne, she was not suppose to be back yet, well actually she is not, she is just living in the same town- even sounded wrong- she is very hurt, and sad- forget about her, you are with Bella now- but I was hoping we could talk about something else? Would you mind?- she looked intrigued- of course not, what do you have in mind?- like how much I love you, or how much I want to kiss you- I couldn't help an smile when I heard her heart beating faster and faster, I kissed her, like I hadn't done it before. I touched her everywhere, this was feeling good, I had to get Anne out of my mind and that was doing it just perfect until…- God what is she doing her? - talking to Charlie?!- Darling I hate to do this but we have to stop- I pulled away from her exquisite embrace, she was mad at me- but why? Charlie is checking my truck, even I can hear him with my silly human's ears, hey by the way what was that about of being out for a couple of days?-she asked with a really worried face- I am not going anywhere sweetheart- I said taking her hair between my fingers- at least not without you- she breath uneasily- what about all of us, going to seattle to shop?- which we both hate- Or something? We can go to dance or I don't know? What do you kids do to have some fun this days?- she was laughing now, I really didn't think that this was the best time for this trip, but if I would call that off one more time the girls were going to kill me, she was still thinking- so? How does that sound?- she was up to something, that I could tell- sounds great, who will be coming?- what and odd question- Alice, Rosalie, Emmett , Jasper, you and I, but if you want to bring a friend is ok, Angela and Mike, maybe?- can I bring who ever I want?- she was up to something for sure- everyone but Jacob Black darling- she was laughing now, we had to talk about that, but not now- No, I was thinking more like inviting Anne- Worst Idea ever!! I had said it before and I had to say it then, this girl, no self preservation instincts at all, but what choice did I had, If I say no she will know that it has something to do with her.- well Bella I will ask her but I don't think she is going to be up for it, but I will try, I promise- now she is outside talking with your dad, I will ride her home and we will talk, so, I have to….-she finished my sentence- go! I know, will you come back later? You know, trough that wonderful window?- she said pointing out the doors of heaven, I hated to disappointing her but things were not going well at the house- well we have a lot to talk about in the house darling, but I will try- she was so understanding- no please, no pressure, take your time.- I fact, she said when I was in my way to de door, I want you to promise that you will not come tonight. I want you to stay in home, talking to your sister ok?

When Bella opened the door, Anne was crying, Charlie headed to the door, wanting to cry as well, what is this? They both went to the house and respective rooms, Anne was looking down, a minute later she was still like this, her mind all locked up, I was trying to say something, but I just couldn't, another minute later she reached out with one hand. I took her into mine, her other hand was in her chest- can you hug me?- I didn't even had to think it- I was holding her, she started saying my name, but then I started to see her in her mind, she was remembering all these thing, was awful, she trying to die, crying, screaming in the ground, killing others vampires, getting herself into horrible fights, hurting herself, everything she thought, how she felt rejected- I was about to scream when I realized where we were, she was kind of losing it, I took her into the car, she was shaking and crying, I was still holding her, she needed to calm down and I desperately needed her to block me out, Oh god how had she protect me all this time.

When we got in the house I cried out for Jasper, he took her from me- letting me empty- and get her in our old room, I had to get out!

Alice followed me, I was screaming, growling, destroying trees, hitting rocks- Edward calm down please!!- I can't Alice!! I cannot do this anymore, we have to tell her the truth- I was in my knees now, my head between my hands, she put hers on top of mine and looked right and deep into my eyes- Edward, we can't, this is the only way to prevent her dead and yours- It didn't matter anymore, because I had seen that she will prefer dead- she thinks that we don't love her, that it is killing her, you had no Idea of what I have seen ok? She hugged me for I while, I cried for what it seemed hours, in her arms, the sweetness of her thoughts made a great job making me feel better, then I saw Anne, I looked up- Alice's face got blank- Jasper had to let her, she is going- without a second I ran to the house I found Jasper his eyes black, his mind in all the torture that he had go through thinking that was nothing compare with her pain.

I had got to get myself prepared for that hell again, but getting closer to the house I realize that she wasn't thinking about that anymore, she was planning on leave, I didn't want her to be gone and alone, she felt guilty for letting me know all that, I had to remember that she can feel as Jasper- Hi baby, how are you doing?- I felt so big and strong calling her that again- I am fine, I don't know why are you making such a fuss- I read her mind- not you are not going anywhere- you belong to this house, and you are not leaving us any more- why does she always thing that everything is out of pity?- you wanna bet?-Hell yes I will bet and win, she is not going anywhere, I hugged her and moved her from side to side like I was trying to make a baby sleep- she was my baby- at least for the day ok?

She agreed- I guess she didn't want to be alone while she was thinking about all that she has gone trough. I will get her out of there- Anne can I ask you for one little favor- she read my mind and she was smiling already- do you actually want me to kill her?- then her mind was blank, completely empty, there was nothing but a horrible explosion like noise, that was odd- hey guys! Something is wrong with Anne- she was on the floor now, convulsing? -Carlisle!!!- He was in the room, checking her eyes- but mostly trying to hold her. The scene was horrifying, she was hitting her head against the floor, nothing will come out of her mouth, Esme came frightened, a moment later everything it was over, she was on her feet, confused looking at Carlisle with wide open eyes and doubtful expression- Anne did that ever happened before? He asked, she look mortified- not exactly the same, but most likely- she look really terrified now- we all were waiting for explanation- I have to go now, don't worry, I will be here tomorrow, I will go to that trip- and before anyone could stop her she was gone.

We were all concerned, but happy, she will go with us but I couldn't help but reading her mind while she was running trying to get more information about her days with the Volturi.


End file.
